Vanguard! Rise of the Beast Pack!
by Dark Fox Author
Summary: Meet Lewis,Lewis is your average Fighter and enjoy playing the game as well as many other card games though the one he is obsessed the most with is Cardfight! Vanguard! though he has a small problem,He can't settle on a clan.


Lewis laid in his bed,one hand on his alarm room was a mess, dirty clothes were strewed around every where empty card boxes left on the floor,though nothing that an hour of cleaning wouldn't only place in his room was the table,cards carefully placed in neat piles,there were all sorts of cards games listed out on the table,though only one took the majority of the table,card from the game CArdfight Vanguard! there were more piles from that game then in any of the others as they were listed out by what called a clan.

The cards in this game belonged to different clans and each card were one of four grades from zero to four,there was only one pile that seemed to be a mess and that was only because it was his deck,more specifically a royal Paladin deck,On top was the unit Sanctuary Guard Dragon,wielding a glowing sword as it stared out beyond the it was a silver scent of dragon blood incense burned hung in the air along with the almost eerie silence before it was shattered by the ringing of the phone and the loud music coming from the alarm softly he sat up turning the clock off,brushing the silver hair from his baby blue eyes and stared over to the phone as it rang and sighed to himself.

Hopping from the bed he went over to the table picking it up and tapped the power button the top,watching as it lit up. The words "Tournament today" flashing on it. Staring at it for a moment he nodded to himself and set it down and let out a small sigh before getting dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a black hoodie was well as a pair of loose black cargo pants before rolling up the sleeves of the jacket and clipping on a watch and three wrist bands,one on the hand with his watch and the other two to keep a balance within his style and placed a belt on his waist,a small deck box put on the side,slipping the royal paladin on socks he walked out slipping into his shoes and went out the door.

Going down the steps of the fifty story apartment building,closing his eyes he went over to the bike racks and pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the his bike away he hopped onto it and gave a kick forward and started peddling down the sidewalk,casually swerving through the crowds sighing softly as he made a turn down the alley avoiding the stray cats along with the dumpster and puddles of left over oil,and ran over the stray newspapers.

It took a few minutes of riding through all the buildings he finally came up to a card shop by the name of "King Of Cards".When he first came to this shop he had thought it meant that this shop was the literal king of cards,took him a while to relies that it was a play on the king of hearts to himself he stood at the bike rail and attached the chain and put the lock on it,before going into the Card shop.

HE was welcomed with declarations of attacks,the sound of new booster packs being he went over to the counter and looked down at the small pile of papers that once had a large stack of papers and pulled one from it,reading it out."Cardfight!Vanguard Tournament September 20th 2014!Entry fee is five place gets a five free booster packs of their choice,second place gets five free booster packs as well as a 25 dollar gift card and First place gets a mystery prize and a 50 dollar gift card including a promo card of RRR rarity!only 50 slots so sign up soon!"

Picking a pen from the counter he quickly scratched down his name,filling out each of the slots before handing to the lady behind the counter,along with the five dollars."Really waiting 'till the last minuet aren't you Lew?"

"Yeah,well I didn't really feel that all the slots would be gone,"He said with a smile,"Not that you don't get a lot of customers...it's just not a lot of regulars that come here every day."He flinched slightly as the blonde glared at him a bit,smiling sheepishly he went over to the playing area and sat down,pulling his deck out from his belt and pulled out Grime,a grade 0 and his usual starting vanguard,and placed it onto the table shuffling his deck as he waited.

It took about two hours but he had a few fights to pass the the tournament finally began the store manager,a twenty six year old male with Blue hair stood onto of a platform and lifted a fake microphone to his mouth and declared loudly."Attention everyone! It is 6 o'clock everyone and it's time for our vanguard tournament!Now we all know the rules,one versus one matches and the deck you start out with is the deck you must finish with with a limit of only five card swaps!Now let's imagine,and play some Vanguard!"-Raising his hand he clicked a button and a projector that hung from the ceiling started up and lit up the white wall with a chart,Looking over the chart Lew found himself in the last fight for the a bit he leaned back in his chair and looked through his deck,decided he should be fine with the deck he had.


End file.
